The ending
by Angylle
Summary: World is in destruction. There's nothing anymore; the life has been irradiated... But some humans have survived... Will they save the Earth? Is the end of the subsistence? Come discover it...


**This is my first english story, so, forgive me if my writing is not perfect (I'm a french person). Don't be shine to correct me if you see mistakes!**

* * *

1

_Time is to change. The world has__ been manipulated by the Government. We have to move and stop our destruction! Who knows what could happen when the Earth will decide that this is going to be the end? The population did wrong choices and our regime too. But it's not too late. We can change… we should change! Open your eyes… we are living in lies and nobody have seen this before. I need your help… because anybody can change the world alone. We have to support our-self to dethrone the governor. These are not jokes anymore, but reality. _

_We stay too many years in the dark. The revolution is close! It's slow, but it will come soon… But for this, I need your support; I need you here, with me, next to me. I'm not afraid of army, I'm not afraid by them threats and I will be there even the end. I hope you will do the same… More we will be more chances we have to win the war. Since how many…_

A hand pulled out the paper with violence. It was Abe, who in an angry move had scratched the announcement of the wall. The teenager did a little ball and threw out over her shoulder. This was only lies and she couldn't accept this kind of corruption. It was just revolting!

"Hey! I was reading!" told her friend, madly.

"Relax! It's nothing important…"

"Maybe not for you…"said the girl. "But it does for me!"

The other girl went to pick up the waste, but something, or maybe more someone, stopped her move and kept her there. She turned a bad look to Abe and met her green and severe eyes. Maybe it didn't appear, but the young girl felt a jump cover her at all; head to foot. Her friend was really convincing, it was her fierce and there was no one to change her mind. Both stayed frozen in their position, none of them dared to do move first, like if, in a way, it was a challenge. But the weakest removed first… and the weakest was Isabella. The tension was too higher for the teen and she couldn't support it as longer of this. So she preferred to quit the fight, quits to pass for a loose person, if people were considering this act like cowardice…

She strove to stay calm; it wasn't the moment to lost control and started a squabble in the middle of the street, passerby would look at them with big questions marks in their eyes. Isa was shaking; it was stronger then her, she must have to throw out her anger… but Abe was faster then her friend.

"Don't you need some slap behind the head?" asked the teenager, exasperate, joined the gesture to her speak. "These are Rebel's messages… Don't you forget the laws?!"

She took abruptly the arm of her friend and force Isa to follow; they had to get out of this place, it was too dangerous for her silly best friend to become infected by these stupid's Rebel's ideal.

"It's forbidden! So? Why do I care?" shout the teenager in a suddenly move to be free.

"Shut up!" cried out Abe in a weak voice. "Are you crazy? You really want to be liquidated!"

The latter looked around them like if someone will suddenly arrive and arrest them. Some fear could be seen in her eyes; she was afraid to be discovered, but her friend was totally indifferent to the danger.

"Did you never hear about people who were arrested by the police officer?" asked the girl.

She was so close of her, that she could feel her cold breath passing on her face and finished her course behind her neck. The respiration was enough to make her feel ill, even if she wasn't care on the authority; it was so terrify to see her best friend in these conditions, that she couldn't stay implacable. Isabella swallowed her saliva and posed her ocean look in Abe's eyes with assurance, but it was too hard to support it; she turned away her eyes.

"No… I've never heard…" said her friend. "But…"

A sound took her attention on her right. She turned her head in the direction of the trouble, but there was nothing… Streets were practically deserted; there was no meet a soul. Both looked around them, a little bit panicked, because, normally, there were some persons walking here. Something abnormal was arriving… but what? Isa consulted her watch and stayed petrified when she saw the hour; the curfew was on! She looked to her best friend, terrified, and the latter immediately understood.

"It's time to come back home!" told Abe.

She took the hand of the teen and started to run… but both were stopped not very far away…

**This is the chapter one... So, what do you think about it?**


End file.
